customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alitta Leigheara
Alitta Leigheara is the current ruler, or Leader, of the Saryth people of the country of Ilsaryd in the Nasaria universe. Alitta is descended from the Leigheara bloodline, which has governed the Saryth for over 3,000 years. History From a young age, Alitta Leigheara exhibited the tell tale signs that marked one possessed of the fabled gifts of her ancestor, Dyanoth Leigheara. She would construct figurines out of wood and stone, and use her strange powers to make them walk about without any physical guidance, as well as causing the leafy fronds of small plants to twist themselves into intricate positions. Her mother, Laewyn Leigheara, was the Leader of Ilsaryd, and did not want Alitta's powers to become public knowledge, as she feared it would distort both the Saryth's view of her daughter and her daughters understanding of Saryth culture. As Alitta grew older, she quickly learned the origins of her abilities, reading about Dyanoth Leigheara and his enhanced mental abilities. She also learned that she was the only other Saryth to ever be possessed of the same gifts, and this revelation greatly affected her interests. By the time she was 14, Alitta had grown quite powerful, and spent hours tinkering with her transcendant state of mental awareness. She soon began building contructs through which she would channel her powers, life sized golems of wood and straw that she could control with her mind. She continued like this for a full decade, her skill in both building and controlling her golems growing all the while. When Alitta was 25, her mother died and she became the new Leader of Ilsaryd. Many Saryth questioned her ability to lead, citing that she was too young and that she was far too idealistic. It was well known throughout Ilsaryd that Alitta, daughter of Laewyn Leigheara, opposed traditional Saryth beliefs on many issues, especially on foreign relations and the Saryth policy of isolation. Wanting to prove her worth to her people, Alitta devoted almost all of her time to becoming a good ruler, thinking over each and every decision with utmost care before taking a course of action. As time progressed, the Saryth grew to revere and trust Alitta, regarding her as an exceptionally wise ruler. While Alitta truly was devoted to the welfare of her nation, she had also held back a key part of her agenda for the first 35 years of her reign, opting to first gain the trust and loyalty of the Saryth race. Alitta believed that the three nations of Nasaria, the Saryth, the Ryakyo'o, and the draconic Dalgonius, had kept their distance from one another for too long. She envisioned a Nasaria in which all the races resided in all the regions of the land, rather than each taking their own corner and staying there. However, she was aware that the Ryakyo'o and the Dalgonius did not share her vision. Alitta felt that the other two nations were being stubborn, and that their rulers were concerned only for their own countries, and not for Nasaria as a whole. Alitta proposed that the other two nations join with hers, merging Nasaria into a singular entity under her watch. The other two races refused to submit to Saryth rule over their own, even though Alitta promised them equal rights, and a continent-wide schism broke out between the three countries. Understanding that this estrangement was not helping any of the three races, Alitta has currently agreed to attend a gathering of the rulers of each nation to discuss the idea of a unified Nasaria. Personality Alitta is strong willed and intelligent, and is always able to come up with a solution to a problem. She regards her people and country with deep respect, and her goal in life is to be remembered by them as a competent and revolutionary Leader. Alitta is also a free spirit and philosophically idealistic, thinking more about Nasaria as a whole than any past Leader. She feels that Nasaria and the three races require her guidance to live in harmony, and views Leadership not as a position of power or privilege, but as a duty, which is why she does not fully understand why the Ryakyo'o and the Dalgonius view her ideas on world policy as unfair and derogatory. While she only wishes for a peaceful union of nations under her watch, they see her ideas as a threat of invasion. Apparel Alitta generally wears an intricately crafted, longsleeve purple tunic, fastened at the waist with an elaborate metal belt. She also wears an elegant purple hood at all times, as well as guantlets and pauldrons when combat is a possibility. Her footwear consists of knee-high black leather boots, their craftsmanship of equal standard to that of her tunic and armor. Power Traits For any other being, the consciousness is a sense of being that resides within the body, and nowhere else. Alitta's power gives her the ability to free part of her mind, releasing it from her body. With this piece of her consciousness, she can enter non-sentient and partially sentient objects and beings and control their physical movements and actions. However, she cannot control other intelligent beings, such as animals, Ryakyo'o, or Dalgonius. Because of this, Alitta mainly uses custom built constructs to channel her powers, which she builds herself whenever she finds the time. Notes *In the instance of fixed objects such as plants and trees, Alitta may maneuver only their appendages (branches/leaves/vines ect.). She Cannot uproot plants or trees and move/walk them about. *There is no definitive moment in which Alitta's constructs become useless, as she can always manipulate them mentally no matter how small or battered they become. However, as they become more and more hurt or incapacitated, there continues to be less and less Alitta can use them for combat-wise. *Alitta cannot manipulate the shape of a solid substance that has a fixed form, such as stone or metal. This means that if she is in battle and there is a large boulder on the ground, she cannot cause it to morph into a golem, but can only cause the rock to roll in different directions. Any solid golems Alitta brings into a battle are pre-made by her in Ilsaryd. *Alitta can manipulate the form of non-solid objects that do not have a fixed form, such as water or fire. In this scenario, fire is the preferred element, as water golems do very little damage to enemies. For example, if Alitta is in an arena where fire is present in abundance, she can mentally inhabit the fire and cause it to form itself into a golem, because fire has no fixed shape. Battle Stats NOTE: These stats refer only to Alitta's own personal capabilites, and do not relate to her constructs and golems. Agility: 7 Speed: 7 Strength: 7 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 9 Hero Level: 7.2 Golems Wood Construct Agility: 6 Speed: 7 Strength: 8 Endurance: 7 Willpower: 9 (Alitta) Stone Construct Alitta only constructs pre-made stone golems out of granite, and any time she arrives at a battle arena with a stone golem in tow it will be made out of granite. Agility: 5 Speed: 6 Strength: 9 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 9 (Alitta) Steel Construct Agility: 7 Speed: 8 Strength: 8 Endurance: 9 Willpower: 9 (Alitta) Fire/Water Construct (NOTE: Alitta must construct a golem of fire or water in the battle arena itself and only if fire or water are located in the arena at the time. Golem size is relative to amount of material present.) Agility: 9 Speed: 8 Strength: 7 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 9 (Alitta) Sand/Mud/Clay Construct Agility: 6 Speed: 7 Strength: 8 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 9 (Alitta) Category:Gratuitous Violence Category:Superheroes